Rose and the Return
by SamHobbit
Summary: Raven wakes up from a nightmare, her relationship with Beast Boy turns upside down BBRaven .An unexpected force tries to tear them apart and leave the Team as the first fatalities. New Character girl with claws and electricity named Nightwolf Night
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER- TEEN TITANS IF I OWNED IT I WOULD BE A MILLONARE.**

A ROSE AND THEY RETURN

Chapter 1 "What's with everyone today. "

Ravens POV

"Aug." I woke up in a cold sweat. How weird is this? I had a nightmare. That's not the weird part. It was about Beast Boy. He tried to protect me from something, I didn't know what, but he was thrown to the ground. Then I woke up.

A breeze caught my hair. I stood up. For some reason my door was slightly open. I was about to close it when I noticed A rose. Not a real one but one made of crystal or glass. It had purple petals and a green stem. On one of the petals was carved "I always noticed you."

Normal POV

Raven put on her cloak and went into the living room. She sat, in silence, on the couch and examined the rose by the light of the rising sun. At least until she heard footsteps coming towards her and she quickly hid the rose under her cloak just as Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in.

"Morning Rae." Cyborg greeted.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said but he didn't look to awake.

She swallowed hard as she remembered her dream. "Morning."

"Hello friends." Star and Robin came in next and Nightwolf followed them in.

"What's up?" Night said "Hey what's for breakfast?"

"Tofu." BB sang out.

"No, bacon and waffles." Cyborg argued.

Robin and Star sat down on the couch. "Night your turn to figure it out." Robin called.

"Okay I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10." She said to her friends.

"Six." Cyborg called.

"Five…no three…no seven…no five." Beast Boy said

"It was seven." She told them. "Looks like we're haven waffles." She walked to the counter and picked up her C.D. player and put on her headphones. Then she turned it on and bobbed her head to the music.

Beast Boy sulked over to the couch and sat next to Raven. "Raven, you alright?"

"Hun? Yeah." She turned to face him and was reminded of her dream. She fingered the crystal rose under her cloak. Beast Boy looked worried but said nothing else.

Beast Boy looked around. Night had decided to help Cy in the kitchen. Robin and Star were getting very close together.

Nightwolf heard what BB said to Raven and she raised her eyebrow, shaking her head. Then she went back to helping Cy with breakfast.

When Cy and Night were done cooking every one met at the table. Robin and Star, who were dating now, kissed as they sat down.

Cyborg waited for BB's comment but it never came. Then he noticed the green boy was sitting next to Raven. Cy looked over at Night and gave her A confused look. She gave him one back and shrugged.

Everyone filled his or her plates, except Beast Boy. He got himself some tofu. Raven got some tea. Cyborg was about to ask what was wrong with everyone but Night shoved some meat in his mouth and shook her head. They finished the meal in silence. When they finished Cy yelled, "Robin and Star got dish duty."

"I second that." Night called as she jumped on the couch.

"Fine." Robin said, "We'll wash them."

"Come on B lets play us some ninja monkey." Cy called.

Beast Boys eyes followed Raven as she retreated back to her room. "Maybe later." He followed her. "What's with everyone today!" Cy yelled 

"Don't ask!" Night said. Then she picked up her headphones, which she had taken off for breakfast.

** REVIEW NOWWWWWWWW. (EYE TWITCH)**


	2. “I can’t tell him I’ve been dreaming abo...

**DISCLAIMER-I SHOULD OWN IT BUT I DON'T **

A ROSE AND THEY RETURN

Chapter 2 "I can't tell him I've been dreaming about him."

Beast Boy walked up to Raven's door. 'Why do I care?' He asked himself, 'Probable because she got hurt by Malkior like I got hurt by Terra. It's not because I like her or anything. I mean sure she's pretty but I don't like her or anything. Right?'

He knocked on the door. It opened the usual 5 inches and she snapped "What?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. I mean you were kind of quiet this morning."

"I'm always quiet Beast Boy."

"You were quieter." He figured she would say she's fine then slam the door in his face. Then he

heard the door open. He looked at her. She had her hood up and he said, "Hi."

"We've been through this already."

"Right, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing everything's just fine." She said sarcastically.

"Come on Raven. I just want to help."

"Fine, I had a nightmare. So, I didn't sleep well." She sat down on her bed.

"What was it about?"

She froze. 'I can't tell him I've been dreaming about him.' She thought then said, "I got attacked but couldn't help myself. Nobody was around to help me." She left out a lot and told some lies. "I was alone." She closed her eyes then felt Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I-we, the titans that is, wouldn't let any thing hurt you. I-we are always there for you when you need us." His eyes were kind and full of sincerity.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled at her and she realized he was taller then her now but the same Beast Boy at heart.

Beast Boy realized they were having a moment. He was quiet for a while then he blushed and said, "Well, um, I should go." He backed away into the wall.

"Beast Boy watch out…" She tried to warn him but it was too late he hit the wall. His face was red as he ran from the room. Raven just shook her head and halfway smiled.

Beast Boy walked back towards the living room. 'I need something to wipe that from Raven and my memories. I can't believe I ran into the wall. Raven must think I'm a complete idiot.' He thought.

Just then, Starfire ran into the hallway. Her hands covering her face sobbing uncontrollable. Beast Boy stepped in front of her. "Dude what's wrong?" "Me…sob…Robin…uh…" Beast Boy stared trying to make since of what shewas saying. She ran past him. Beast Boy was confused. 

Nightwolf was in her room typing on her computer. Her stereo was blasting one of her thousands of CD's. The walls of her room were completely covered in silver CD holders and over half of them were filled with every time of music imaginable.

She was mumbling was she was typing aloud.

_Nightwolf's journal entry #77_

_Hey, I'm back I know I haven't written in awhile but the Titans and I have been busy lately. The villains seem to keep coming back and it's really starting to bug me. You know?_

_Beast Boy and Cyborg keep bugging me about where I come from. They want to know where I was born and who my parents were. They don't seem to get it that I don't want to tell them. Usually they don't bug me too much but I really don't want to tell them._

_But come to think about it I haven't written about my life before the Titans. Well here's the story. It began with my parents they were big businessmen and always concerned with their appearances. Well when I was born with my bright blue hair I wasn't exactly appearance worthy to them. So they never told any one about me. Then when my claws showed themselves they weren't exactly happy. Then decided to drive me to another city one night and abandoned me in a alley when I was 5. What jerks they left me there in the rain._

_Fortunately for me A really nice woman found me her name was Jessie. She took me in and gave me a home. She taught me to control my claws and then when my electric powers kicked in and they caused my body to heat up and melt metal she helped me. _

_Then Jessie died, of natural causes, but before she did die she gave me my hover board and my new name Nightwolf. She said it fit because my real first name Alex means protector of mankind and my middle name Tala means wolf. She wanted me to protect people with my powers and do good._

_After her death, I went to Gothum city and enrolled in High school. During the night, I would help people if they needed it but tried to keep a low profile. They the Titans went under cover and I cant believe people fell for their "disguises". Robin figured, finally, who I was and asked me to join after I helped them. I agreed I mean they get free cable. _

_I got to go it sounds like Star just ran past my room sounds like she's crying. I'm going to ask Cyborg what's wrong. _

REVIEW OR TASTE MY FURY AND CASYE'S PIZZA.


	3. Stupid Robin

DISCLAIMER- NO OWN

Chapter 3- "Stupid Robin"

Moment's later Star was pounding on Ravens door. When Raven opened the door and saw Star she asked, "What the matter?" Star clung to her. "Star, what happened?"

"Me…sob…cough."

"I can't understand you."

"Robin has done the cracking up with me."

"What?"

"Robin does not wish to be anything more than friends."

"Oh, Star I'm sorry." She tried to calm Star down. "Don't worry it will be okay."

"No it won't." She started to cry louder

"Did he say why?"

"No!" she wailed.

"Listen, I'm going to get some tissues, alright, but you need to calm down. Emotional outbursts don't help."

"Thank you… sniff… Raven."

"Sure."

Raven walked out of her room. She didn't intend on getting tissues, she wanted answers.

The boys and Nightwolf surrounded Robin. They hadn't seen her but she could hear and see them. "What's wrong with Star?" Beast Boy asked

"I broke up with her."

Night had taken a drink of soda and spit it all over Cyborg. "Sorry."

He wiped the soda off and said. "Why did you break it off with her?"

"Go away." Robin said.

"Just tell us." Night almost demanded.

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed.

"Fine, I like someone else." Robin admitted.

Something in BB told him this wouldn't be good. "Who?" Nightwolf asked and took another drink.

"Raven." BB's eyes went wide. Night almost spit her soda but instead just swallowed hard.

Robin stood up and pushed past Night and Cy. He was walking towards Raven and she phased through the wall to avoid him. He walked past and she came out of the wall. Beast Boy was breathing hard and his eyes were wide. It looked like he was having a panic attack. Raven went back to her room and Star was gone, but she didn't really notice. She laid down on her bed and thought, 'I don't get it. I don't like Robin like that. How does he like me more then Star? Does Star Know? I hope she doesn't hate me. What about Beast Boy he seemed kind of freaked out. I wonder why.' Beast Boy had gone to his room. He felt like tearing it up but just sat on his bed. 'Stupid Robin. He's got the perfect life. He can just break up and then have any girl he wants. I wish he'd just leave.' He thought. 

Review and I won't go hungry.


End file.
